Talk:Professions (pre-NGE)
Trainer Location Idea What if we created a trainers page for each profession like: Trainer Locations to include in each profession's page. The above page would list servers and point to things like: Lowca And each of the above pages would have a section for each planet. The community could then add/edit/update the locations of trainers (it changes alot now with all the player cities) Whuddya think? --Ryce/Korin/Myshak 08:17, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) :Hmm... that's a lot of pages. How about a page for each profession, with a list of static NPC trainers, say Trainer Locations. Then we list servers, which link to a single list of player-city trainers per server. The server pages would have profession titles as headlines ( Smuggler , etc.), so we could link from the trainer pages as Lowca. Catch my drift? Cuts down on the number of pages needed. --InfluenzaSWTA 08:30, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) Maybe start with just the static Trainers in the static cities and then move up to Player-based ones? :1019 08:32, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) ::: I think see what you're saying Influenza, sounds good. So there will be 1 page per profession for static trainers, and one page per server for player-placed trainers. The latter page would be sectioned by profession. ::: we can then link to [Trainers Locations from the profession page and it in turn can have a sub-section for "Player City Trainers" that has links to galaxy specifc player city trainers - and further pointing to the profession anchor like: [Lowca ::: --Ryce/Korin/Myshak 08:37, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) :::: Of course we could just abandon the profession trainer page all together and just do the server trainer page and just bold the static trainers or something. Might be less confusion when people try to make links. --Ryce/Korin/Myshak 08:40, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) ::::That's a lot of repeated content, though. I think things will be ok so long as we just make the Trainer pages in one fell swoop, then have all other editors link to them only and not even worry about the server-specific pages. --InfluenzaSWTA 08:42, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) Is there an easier way to arrange this page? I've been trying and can't come up with anything better, yet, but it seems there ought to be. :1019 11:52, 26 Nov 2004 (CET) Ability Pages I have a suggestion: On the ability pages, perhaps we should include a section for applicable modifiers. For example the ability page for burst run would have a link to Terrain negotiation, or the ability page for /healWound would have a link to the Mod:Wound Treatment page, and the /twoHandedHit3 ability page would link to the modifier pages for two handed speed, accuarcy, and toughness, etc. This will be particularly needed for abilities that have modifiers of the same name in order to reduce confusion (for example the ability Feign Death has a modifer of the same name). --Ryce/Korin/Myshak 00:06, 30 Nov 2004 (CET) Jedi I was thinking about rearranging the Jedi portion of the page to list in order the road to becoming a Jedi. This would remove a lot of the information from the actual Jedi page, but would make it easier to find specific information on how to become a Jedi. The new listing would look like this: Jedi *Force sensitive *Jedi Initiate *Jedi Padawan *Jedi *Jedi Knight It would involve a lot of rearranging and changes, so I want to make sure that I don't offend anyone if I do this. Let me know if this idea is okay or not. --M.A.X. 21:03, 14 Oct 2005 (CEST) : My sense is that it would be a mistake to introduce much content into this page, it is really more of an index and its usefulness is related to its brevity and consistency as an index of skill tree pages. I do agree that there should probably be some rearrangement of the Jedi info to make it more accessible. One of the things I am unsure of (not having gone down the Jedi road yet) is whether the Jedi Padawan skill tree is real or whether there are really just the intiate, padawan, and knight rankings. :What would make sense to me is to replace the link to the Jedi page in the section header with a link to a page that specifically talks about the whole process, such as Jedi (taking the progression discussion from Jedi). That allows us to continue to have the list of skill trees for Jedi on this page. --SwordMage 22:39, 14 Oct 2005 (CEST) : Maybe what we really need from that link is an explanation of what the jedi profession structure is all about. :* what does it mean to be force sensitive :* what is the rank progression of a jedi :* how the FS and Jedi skills all fit together : I know that whenever I toy with the idea of actually answering the Old Man I keep asking that kind of question. --SwordMage 22:57, 14 Oct 2005 (CEST) Swordmage, what you say makes perfect sense. Actually one of the many reasons I proposed my initial concept was to clean up some of the content on this page regarding becoming and being a Jedi. One of the many issues I wanted address was moving the Force Sensitive Trees section to maybe the Force sensitive page and having the Jedi trees moved to the Jedi page. Also, I know I helped write some of the pages, but still the whole process of going from new player to Jedi seems a little sketchy with a lot of missing details. Stuff like, "When do I get my lightsaber?" "After I become a Padawan, can I drop my Force Sensitive skills?" Maybe what I'll do it just remove everything but the link to the Jedi page, do what Swordmage suggests and create a Jedi link. I'll rework the Force sensitive page to tell what exactly it means to have a Force sensitive character, rather than how to become Force sensitive and move the Force sensitive trees there. I'm going to try a few things here and there, so please feel free to comment and help. --M.A.X. 21:23, 15 Oct 2005 (CEST) : You still need to leave the pointers to the skill tree pages here, that is what this page is all about--an index of all the profession trees. It has no real content and doesn't seem to try and provide any step by step info on advancing in any of the professions. : I guess what I am saying is that the page is fine the way it is. It is the Jedi specific pages that need the work. --SwordMage 23:37, 15 Oct 2005 (CEST)